Knights of Saint Pelin
The Knights of Saint Pelin,Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock also known as the Order of Saint Pelin,The Knightly Orders of High Rock are a knightly order of High Rock, primarily found in the Bangkorai region on the border of High Rock and Hammerfell. By game *Order of Saint Pelin (Online) Background Saint Pelin The Knights of Saint Pelin find their origins in Saint Pelin himself, a beadle of Stendarr, who was known for his virtue and humility.Dialogue with Abbess Iraldine Pelin did various petty tasks for the Chapel of Stendarr such as tending to the spiritual need of soldiers, or providing the sentries with water during hot days.The Martyrdom of Saint Pelin During the 1E 1029, Pelin worked at the Bangkorai Garrison, a large fortress seperating Hammerfell from High Rock. A large army of vampires, wolves, and "faceless shadows," known as the Gray Host attacked the Garrison from Verkarth. killing hundreds of soldiers of the Garrison, draining the blood of the men before killing again. Saint Pelin, noticing that only blood would keep the vampires at bay, gave his own life for the people in the Garrison. Pelin was said to have prayed to Stendarr to provide him with an endless supply of blood, Stendarr answered, and filled Saint Pelin with an endless supply of blood, so the vampires drank, and drank, but could not suck him dry. With the attacking army distracted, the soldiers of the Garrison took their chances, and dropped a battlement atop the enemy forces, killing them. The Knights When exactly the Knights of Saint Pelin were formed is unknown. Records of their deeds, however, exist during the Second Era. During the invasion of Durcorach the Black Drake in 2E 542, the Knights of Saint Pelin charged the city of Evermore under the command of Duke Blaise Guimard, liberating it from the Reachman occupation.The Royal House of King Eamond During the Alliance War, the Knights saw further action. At some time, the Seventh Legion conqeured the Bangkorai Garrison from the Knights of Saint Pelin. While more than two hundred Knights were present in the fortress, the Legion proved too strong a force. How the Garrison fell is not known, the few Knights who survived the attack stating different reports. One of the knights reported that the Magus-General of the Legion, Septima Tharn had infiltrated the Garrison posing as a Redguard refugee, and unleashed Oblivion the next night. Other knights reported giant Daedra scaling the walls, and the dead rising from the crypt of the Garrison.Dialogue with High King Emeric The Knights had also set up camp at Martyr's Crossing, which originally only consisted of a two-man outpost. This increase of a garrison at the camp also forced the Bangkorai Garrison to give up some of its troops, partially leading to its capture by the Legion. This outpost was being raided constantly with Legion soldiers,Dialogue with Knight Commander Cheryline until they were defeated by a combined force of the Knights of Saint Pelin, a group of Baandari traders, and a Covenant trooper.Events of "Raiders at the Crossing" The Knights had also been tasked with recovering the Memory Stone of Makela Leki from the Crypt of Exiles,Orders from a Knightly Order but due to the heavy action the knights saw in Bangkorai,Dialogue with Madaima a Covenant troop had to perform this task.Events of "A Favor Between Kings" Appearances * Category:Lore: Factions Category:Knightly Orders